memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3/Attacking the Replicator warship
Both the Valiant and Intrepid fire their quantum phasers at the Replicator warship hitting it's shield bubble making it flicker and then the Replicator warship fires it's torpedoes at both ships making their shield bubbles flicker around the ships. On the Intrepid Commander Curtis looks at her console. Shields down to 78% Commander Curtis says as she reports to Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira looks at Commander Jenkins at the conn. Come about, full impulse, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Jenkins. She inputs commands into the conn. The Intrepid flies by as the Valiant moves into attack some more with a spread of torpedoes and strikes the port and aft shields of the warship. On the bridge of the Valiant Lieutenant Sinclair looks at her console. Their shields are starting to faulter Lieutenant Sinclair reports says as she looks at her console then at Colonel Tyson. Then Ensign Devon looks at his console and turns to the Colonel. The warship's hyperdrive is spooling up Ensign Devon says as he turns to Colonel Tyson. On the bridge of the Intrepid Lieutenant O'Neill makes the same discovery. Admiral their hyperdrive is starting to spool up Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at her console and turns to Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira turns to Commander Curtis. Commander Curtis, lock quantum phasers and quantum torpedoes on their hyperdrive and fire says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She inputs commands into the tactical console as the screen fizzes out. What the hell my console went dead Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console and then the bridge lights and consoles start fizzing out and then the ship jolts and the bridge lights shut down as the crew are in the dark. The Intrepid drifts as the Valiant flies over it. On the bridge of the Valiant Ensign Devon looks at his console. The Intrepid is dead in the water we're being hailed by the warship Ensign Devon says as he turns to him. Colonel Tyson nods at him. On the viewer Repli-Carter appears on the screen. You've got two choices Colonel come after me or save your uncle and his crew because my virus may of disrupted their lift support systems so the choice is yours Replic-Carter says on the viewer. Kira looks at him as she's being held by two Human form Replicators. Don't worry about me Will get your uncle and save him Kira says on the viewer. Then Will goes to his chair. Mr. Hakim alter course to go back to the Intrepid this isn't over Repli-Carter Colonel Tyson says as he sits down in the chair. She waves by and orders the hail cut and the ship leaps into hyperspace. The Valiant is over the Intrepid. In his ready room Admiral Kira looks at his nephew. You let Replicator Carter get away now we have no idea where the hell they are says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at his uncle. Aunt Kira told me to come back that she'd be all right Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss looks at his nephew but doesn't dress him down like an Admiral would just sat down and looked at him. She's not going to be all right she is in the hands of Replicator Sam, she's dangerous and she even captured me once we have to find Kira and get her back says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will thinks about it for a second and walks onto the bridge as he's speaking to his uncle. Of course why didn't I think about it before do you remember last Christmas that gift I got her that Bajoran necklace of the family her's and mine Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss remembers the necklace. Yes, what about it says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looked at him. I kinda tagged it with a tracking chip smiliar to what she used in the Shakaar resistance cell Will says as he inputs commands into the ops console. Typhuss remembers reading about the mission to retrieve a former member but found Ziyal. You are saying we can track Kira, what's the range of it says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at his uncle. Got it their traveling through hyperspace but where are they heading? Will says as he looks at the main viewer. Typhuss enhances the image of the galaxy and it reads Pegasus as Typhuss looks at the viewer. They are going to the Pegasus Galaxy, if we want to get there before they do we will have to use the Jumpgate says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Colonel Tyson looks at Ensign Hakim. Manny set course for Midway maixmum slipstream Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the Ensign. He inputs commands into the helm and charges the drive then the ops console beeps. Then Ensign Devon reports. Uh sirs I'm picking up a shuttlecraft heading our way Ensign Devon says as he looks at the console then turns to both Admiral Kira and Colonel Tyson. Typhuss puts Will into his ready room to explain the shuttlecraft. Look I don't know why that shuttle is here we better find out who it is says Typhuss as he looks at Will. As their walking to the 302 bay Typhuss receives a transmission from his ear piece. Typhuss it's Oliver we're on board the shuttle you need to distract Will we've got Thea on board this time Oliver says over the com piece. Typhuss looks at Will. You know what let me handle this the person came to see me not you, so you can go now Will says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. Protocol manidates that two officers need to be present when an unknown vessel landed in the bay Colonel Tyson says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss looks at his nephew and assures him he'll be fine. I will be fine Will, now get out of here, that's an order says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at his uncle. All right but if it's Wraith don't take a chance signal for a security team Will says as he heads back to the bridge. In the 302 bay Team Arrow shows up as Typhuss looks at them. What the hell are you doing here says Typhuss as he looks at them. Oliver looks at him. Thea told us what happened and that Will left her on Bajor Oliver says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Oliver then at Thea. Kira has been taken by Replicator Carter and they are heading to the Pegasus Galaxy we are heading to the Jumpgate at the New Midway Station says Typhuss as he looks at them. Then the klaxons sound as Typhuss tapped his combadge. Kira to bridge, report says Typhuss after he tapped his combadge. You might wanna get up here Admiral we've got a problem Colonel Tyson says over the com. Typhuss heads to the bridge. On the bridge Admiral Kira walks out of the turbolift and sees the crippled Jumpgate as he looks at Will. What the hell happened says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at his uncle. I have no clue we're trying to figure it out ourselves Will says as he looks at his uncle. Lieutenant Sinclair looks at her console. I've got something a weapon signature it's Replicator Lieutenant Sinclair says as she turns to both the Colonel and Admiral. Typhuss looks at Will. Replicator Carter, she knew we would try and use the Jumpgate to go to the Pegasus Galaxy well this is a problem without the Jumpgate we can't get to the Pegasus Galaxy says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Commander Keller looks at him. We've got slipstream can't we use that? Commander Keller says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at Will then at Commander Keller. The Pegasus Galaxy is three million light years away from this galaxy it would take three million years to get there says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Keller. He looks at him. With slipstream? Commander Keller says as he's confused by it. Typhuss looks at Will. It doesn't matter if it is warp drive or slipstream, its three million light years away says Typhuss as he looks at them. He looks at them. If we only had intergalactic hyperdrive Will says as he looks at them. Typhuss remembers them bringing the intergalactic hyperdrive on board but didn't install it and turns to his nephew. You have one on board but you haven't install it yet remember says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. Yeah we do I wonder why it wasn't installed into our drive systems Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss looks at him. I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at Will.